Cuddling
by musicalfreak86
Summary: Meredith discovers something she never knew about Cristina. Meredith/Cristina friendship, though it could also be taken as more than friendship.


_Alright, all I really need to say is that I took a few liberties with this story. I know that it is very unlikely that McDreamy and Burke never cuddled. In fact, it's completely and totally unrealistic. I know there are cuddly scenes in Grey's (I just can't think of a specific one off the top of my head). But for the sake of this fic, let's just pretend that they didn't, okay? :)  
Also, though this is under friendship, I kind of like to think of it as a little more. Take it either way you like, but I still think they're cute as a couple. But it can definitely be taken either way._

_I do not own Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

"Do you wanna know something Derek never did?"

It was late. How late, Cristina didn't know. Maybe it was early. Really, she couldn't care less. What she really cared about was the fact that she wasn't getting any sleep. Thanks to a certain someone laying next to her, talking about her ex-boyfriend.

"No Meredith, I don't. I want to sleep." She tried to roll over and ignore the fact that her friend was now staring holes into her back, but it was no use. "Fine. What did Derek never do?"

"He never cuddled."

This surprised Cristina into being interested. Though only slightly. "Never? He always struck me as the type to snuggle the shit out of you."

"Isn't it weird?" Meredith had propped herself up on her hand now. "I mean, we're girls. We need to cuddle. It's an instinct."

"Speak for yourself. I don't need to cuddle. I never have."

She could feel Meredith's stare again, so she turned over to stare right back. It didn't work.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked.

Rolling her eyes, Cristina responded. "Yes, seriously. Never."

"Never ever."

Cristina gave Meredith a look that plainly said that she thought she was an idiot. A look Meredith promptly ignored. "Never ever. Now, can I get some sleep?" She tried to turn back onto her side, but was stopped abruptly when one of Meredith tiny ineffectual fists closed around the sleeve of her pajamas.

"You're telling me that you've never cuddled, and now you expect me to just let you go back to sleep."

"Yes."

"No!"

Cristina looked up at Meredith, who was now almost on top of her. "This really bothers you, doesn't it?"

"Yes!" Meredith exclaimed, and Cristina flinched as she gestured with the hand that just happened to be her balance. "It does bother me. Because I've just discovered that my best friend has never cuddled. That's a little weird."

"Whatever," Cristina muttered, pushing Meredith over, so she landed on the mattress with a soft 'flump.' "You're insane, and I'm going back to sleep. Just don't crack completely and murder me in the night or something, okay?" She pulled the blankets up to her chin and closed her eyes.

She had almost fallen asleep when she felt a weight on top of her. She opened her eyes and looked down to see the top of Meredith's head against her shoulder. She felt an arm drape across her waist, and a small hand settle on her hip.

"Meredith?" Cristina asked, getting only silence in return. "What are you doing?"

"I'm cuddling."

"You're cuddling."

"Your first cuddle."

"My first - you mean my virgin cuddle?! Mere, I already told you. I don't cuddle."

"You do now."

Cristina lay in stunned silence for a moment. "You really have cracked, you know that? You should be worried about this."

"Whatever. Go to sleep Cristina."

Cristina wanted to say something else. She really did. But there was someone sleeping on her. A warm someone. A warm (dare she say it?) cuddly someone. And somehow, she couldn't bring herself to say anything but "Dammit," which she groaned before putting her arms around Meredith and pulling her closer. She could hear her chuckling triumphantly, before she nuzzled against Cristina's shoulder and started breathing the deep, even breaths that indicated the onslaught of sleep.

Cristina had half the mind to shove Meredith back to her side of the bed as soon as she was positive she was asleep, but found she didn't have the energy to do so. In fact, she was drifting off herself, and the last thing her sane mind registered before surrendering completely to sleep, was how warm she was.


End file.
